JonTron
Dude. Dude. Bro level. Bro. Fuckin'. Level. You're attractive. Jon Jafari, better known as JonTron, is an online personality and is a former wrestler in VGCW. He particiated in the first recorded match in VGCW history against Egoraptor, and the two competed as a tag team, the Game Grumps. His career came to an end when he fought Egoraptor in a farewell match and lost. In Real Life Jon Jafari is a popular YouTube personality. He was first known for his series JonTron, which is also the name's more commonly known by, where he shared his thoughts on mainly older games. He then teamed up with Arin Hanson AKA Egoraptor to create the channel Game Grumps, where they played games ranging from the classics like Kirby Superstar to the lesser-known gems like Goof Troop to the just plain awful like Sonic 2006, until June 25th 2013, when he announced he was leaving Game Grumps to work on personal projects. In VGCW Pre-Season: The Beginning I-I lost Rockington, I lost a rock! JonTron was involved in some of the earlier matches in VGCW's history, with his match against Egoraptor (with special guest referee Angry Video Game Nerd) being the earliest known recorded one. By putting his buddy through Table-san, JonTron started off on the right foot. Season 1: Attempted Murder and the Glass Ceiling On the first recorded VGCW stream on 2012-11-19, JonTron immediately established himself as a top competitor, reaching the semi-finals of the King of the Ring tournament that night. Not satisfied with that result, Jon took out his frustrations in the second Royal Rumble of the night, outlasting 39 others to earn a title shot. Unfortunately for Jon, he couldn't stop Dr. Eggman's master plan, but he showed that unlike in his Game Grump videos, he was taking his wrestling career very seriously. JonTron competed in the King of the Ring tournament on 2012-11-20. In the first round, he annihilated Donkey Kong, and even caused concerned onlookers to fear he had outright killed the ape. Jon managed to reach the finals of the tournament, only to lose to AVGN. Jon entered several more Rumbles and tournaments, but he wasn't able to earn another title shot. He even found himself on the losing end of a tag match that pitted him against DK once again. With his singles success fading, Jon teamed up with Egoraptor with the intent of capturing Co-Op division glory. The Game Grumps showed early promise, reaching the finals of the tournament to decide the inaugural champions. But once again, Jon couldn't take the gold as the Grumps fell short. The team would reunite several weeks later in a non-title match against GameCenter FU, only to lose once again. To make matters worse for Jon, his singles career continued to sputter, as he failed to win the first (and technically, second) Money in the Bank match in VGCW history. However, the Game Grumps received an incredible opportunity to face the WWE Tag Team Champions Kane and Daniel Bryan in a non-title match. In a battle with their most dangerous opponents yet, the Grumps led the VGCW to its first victory over WWE! Season 3: Aaaand Weee're the Heel Grumps! While Jon continued to put on an above average showing in 2013, his popularity, along with the popularity of his tag team, was fading quickly. As time passed, his fans dwindled in number. When the Game Grumps participated in the 2013-02-10 tag team tournament for another shot at the Co-Op titles, the audience seemed to turn on Jon and Ego for good. After defeating the Super Mario Bros. in their long awaited return in the first round of the tournament, the Game Grumps' few remaining supporters were drowned out by a chorus of jeers and boos. The Game Grumps would be knocked out of the tag team tournament in the next round by GameCenter FU to the sound of a cheering audience. In a rematch, the Super Mario Bros. defeated them on 2013-02-28. JonTron failed to receive enough votes to earn a spot in The Great Tournament, which provided a final reminder of his lost popularity. Realizing that people now enjoyed watching him about as much as he enjoyed playing Sonic 2006, JonTron decided that he had to step it up or risk having himself (and probably Egoraptor as well) be released. He took part in a six-man battle royal on 2013-03-12 for a shot at the Casual Championship, and made the most of his opportunity. He and Scorpion were the final wrestlers two standing and, much to the displeasure of the fans and probably Bazza himself, Jon stole a victory from one of the hardest workers in the business and secured himself a title shot. The title match against Red followed on 2013-03-19, during which many fans were calling for JonTron's head. Red, knowing full well that a Game Grump being champion would be bad for the business, performed enough moves to make JonTron faint for the three-count and retained the Casual Championship, much to the relief of VGCW fans. Bazza firmly believes that after the match JonTron went backstage to talk to Egoraptor, complaining that he lost either because he hadn't wrestled much in a while or because his controller was broken. Season 4: Haters Gonna Hate There was still hope for JonTron providing he and his partner could defeat The Elite Two on 2013-04-26. The winners would face GameCenter FU to then earn a Co-Op title match. That went about as well as expected for the team. It was so bad that Ego was even carrying the team for the majority of the match until reality set in, where the team's wrestling skill proved about on par with their (in)ability to play Starfox 64. Another month-long wait led many fans to believe that Jon and Arin had been grumped dumped from the company, but those fears (or hopes) were laid to rest, because on 2013-05-23, they re-entered the ring to face the Mario Bros yet again, this time in a Tornado Tag match. Jon and Ego fought hard, but Ego still ended up getting speared through the barrier. (Note: Lakitu missed this moment due to his utter fascination with JonTron.) In the end, however, that wasn't what sealed the match: Jon not paying attention and getting Goomba Stomped by Mario did. He was quickly pinned. Season 5: Not So Grump JonTron's final appearance in VGCW would be a rematch against his friend and tag partner Arin. In a surprising reversal of their previous match, it was Egoraptor who would end up pinning Jon, giving him his first and last singles victory. As the match ended the Grumps both went their separate ways as their theme played one final time. Behind the Kayfabe Despite popular belief that his CAW is "overpowered," Bazza has gone on record multiple times to explain that JonTron actually had the lowest stats out of any active wrestler besides Egoraptor. His moveset is still considered quite powerful, earning him the chat moniker of "JonTron Cena," in reference to John Cena, a real WWE wrestler who constantly wins matches with ease even when the crowd hates his character. The first few seconds of Jon's entrance music are also a reference to Cena. Bazza had stated in the past that he was considering dropping Jon and his partner Egoraptor due to his declining interest in their real-world counterparts' web series, the Game Grumps. On October 29th 2013, this statement became true as Jon and Arin left VGCW. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery * SWjFY.jpg tumblr_inline_mfgyjvfTbt1rcqfje.gif Nightshade.gif JonTron Cena.jpg